Sticky Testing
by LiGhTiNg.FaStXD
Summary: Edward is married to Bella and is a math teacher at UW. Today is an exam day. He finds a gift underneith his desk. He starting to love exams. AH


**Listen to "Beautiful Girl" By Saving Abel**

Sticky Testing

EPOV

I sat down at my desk while my students started their final exams. I would be here late. But all I could think about is my wife. Bella Cullen.

We had the most amazing sex last night. We haven't had much time to have sex in the last 6 months.

When I sat down I saw a note on my desk that wasn't there when I walked into the room this morning. Let's see I went out of the room for ten minutes to go to the bathroom.

Maybe it was from Lauren. She has been trying to "hook" up with me ever since the first day of class. In truth she was very rude and her voice made my skin crawl. She even knew that I was married, and you want to know her response?

"No one has to know"

How gross. Oh well I might as well look at the note. I looked up at all of the students. They were all looking at me with amused expressions. Well all of them except Lauren she was glaring at the note. So I wasn't from her.

I opened it slowly. I recognized the hand-writing immediately. My wife's.

_Hope you have a good day, whatever you do stay in your seat all class period. And ask the student to get their iPod. Trust me_

_Love Bella_

God I love that women. I wonder what she meant.

Then I felt a hand on my leg. Then it all clicked. Please tell me she wouldn't.

I looked down and saw her big, brown, beautiful eyes. They had a look of pure lust. All I thought was;

I'm screwed!

I looked back up.

"Do you all have and MP3 player or iPod?" I said in a shaky voice.

All of the students nodded.

"All right this is a onetime thing, you may listen to them."

All of them smiled and grabbed their mp3s and went back to taking the test.

_What are you doing?_

I wrote on a piece of paper and handed a pen and the paper to Bella under my desk.

Moments later I saw the paper appear again. I looked at it and almost died, she really was.

_I am just trying to have some fun, and you'll be here all day. ___

Then I felt her hand on my thigh. I held my breath. Her hand started to slid up my thigh, by the time she got to the spot that I needed her I was already rock solid.

Her head appeared and she started to pull my zipper down with her teeth, if I thought I was in pain then I was sorely mistaken.

I looked up to see if anyone was looking at me of us. None of them were looking but all of them had amused looks on their faces like they knew she was there.

I look back down she had finally gotten my erect dick out of my pants and boxers. She stared at it like it was the most glorious thing in the world.

I knew her thoughts on my dick. She thought it was huge. But my philosophy is "size doesn't matter until you know what to do with it" she laughed at it and then blushed.

I felt her mouth on my dick and I started holding my breath again.

The things this woman does with her mouth where amazing. But not as great as her pussy.

She started to bob her head. Oh the feelings.

I started to grunt and I put my hand in her hair and guided her.

I could feel her smiling around my dick.

Then I saw stars and came in her hot, tiny little mouth. She swallowed it greedily.

Then as I was coming down off my high, I felt her put my limp dick back in my pants. But her hands didn't leave my body. I felt them on my calf muscles.

~3 hours later~

That was the longest 3 hours in my life. Bella ended up giving me 5 more blow jobs.

When the last person left. I got up locked the door, and pulled her out from underneath my desk. As soon as she sat I pulled her face to mine and plunged my tongue into her mouth.

We made out for…I don't know, a long time.

I pulled and smiled her favorite crooked smile.

"Pay backs a bitch"

Her breathing hitched and I knew she knew what was coming. Then she attacked my face. Her lips were everywhere. My neck, face, my lips.

Then her hands started to slip up my shirt. Her lips left my body and she pulled my shirt off and threw on the ground somewhere.

Then I remember that I was going to pay her back.

So I took her hands pulled them off my body.

I started to take her pants and shirt off, and then I took off her bra. I left her panties on just to tease her.

"I want you down on all fours o.k." I said in a low husky voice that I knew she liked.

I finished removing my pants and, I instantly got hard just by seeing her round ass on display.

"I love your ass"

Was all I said then I smacked her ass hard.

I heard her groan with pleasure. I smacked it a few more times till her skin started to turn red.

I walked away to go get a condom from her pants. I heard her sigh when I let go, then she realized what I was doing and got even more excited.

I ripped open the foiled package and started to roll it over my swollen member then I saw her tiny hand take my hand and finished rolling it on.

Then I noticed she had taken her underwear off. Oh well.

She got back down on all fours again. I walked and kneeled and started to rub her wet core.

And was she wet.

"I love that you are always wet" I said in a lust covered tone.

"I'm only wet for you" she panted out.

Then I decided that I have had enough of this teasing.

I pulled back and plunged deep into her. She was so warm and tight.

She moaned in pleasure and I grunted. I knew that both of us wouldn't last long even though I had been given 5 blow jobs and we had sex last night. We are like animals.

I kept pounding into her and soon she started to moan louder, I could barely make out the words but it sounded like "Faster!"

Each pound came fast. Soon I could feel her walls start to tighten around me. I knew she was close and so was I.

I bent down so I could whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me love." I whispered

That was her undoing and I was gone soon after..

We both feel to the ground, panting.

"Wow" was all I said.

We lay there just listening to each other's breathe. Then she turned to me with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"When's your next exam?" She said seductively.

"Next week, let's get home before I take you here and now." I said in a pained voice.

We got up and gathered all of our clothes and put them on. I unlocked the door and I noticed all of the notes on my door. I took one off and read it.

_I hope you had fun_

_Dave_

I turned to Bella. "Honey what is this?"

She turned a shade of red then I realized she did tell them. I grabbed her arm and crushed my face. She was surprised put quickly started to respond. Our tongues were battling for dominance. Then she suddenly pulled away and started to drag me out of the room.

All I could think is ;

God I love this woman.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys I just haven't been getting enough reviews and I haven't been motivated. So if you could review more.**

**And this is my first lemon so tell me what you think!!**


End file.
